A Day Together
by DianaChaseKirkland
Summary: How would be a day in Mexico's life? Spend a day with Juan and his sister María Fernanda and find it out! I do not own Hetalia
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Neither El Pata or any other institution, brand, chain, etc. I just own the characters of Mexico.**

**This is just a one shot….a very long one :P Enjoy!**

The sun entering through the window made Juan's eyes pop open. He'd had a terrible sleep, so he cursed under his breath and put the pillow over his face. After some minutes in this position he finally ran out of oxygen and threw the pillow away. He looked at the clock next to his bed. 7:00 a.m. On Sunday….great. If it was a normal Sunday he wouldn't have such problem with waking early. He could just stay in bed all day long, or at least until his sister started calling for him to get up, and then do nothing the rest of the time.

But that day was different. He had promised her they would spend a Sunday doing whatever she wanted to do. And it was that Sunday. She had said she wanted to go to Los Angeles to have breakfast on a restaurant she loved, make some shopping, visit a few parks, go back home for the inauguration of a new archeological zone, eat at 'El Pata*', watch a folklore show that would be given at the 'Zócalo*' and finally, have dinner at Antonio's place.

(*El Pata: A Mexican restaurant of tacoooos! :P Zócalo: explanada in Mexico City)

How would they do all that in a day, Juan wasn't quite sure, but what he did know was that she would never forgive him if he didn't keep his promise. After all, he had promised it like a month before.

Snorting, he got out of the bed and went straight to the bathroom. The room was warm and steamy, so he knew she had gotten up first. He took a quick bath and went back to his room to dress. Since they would have a very busy day, he picked a simple red shirt and some comfortable jeans. He was about to sweep his hair to one side, as he usually wore it, but he remembered that they would go were Antonio, and that he often laughed at his 'Benito Juárez*style'. Not that Juan cared at all of what he thought, but he didn't want to have another fight with him, at least not in front of his sister.

(*Benito Juárez: a Mexican president that always appeared with the hair swept to one side. In Mexico we use the expression 'Benito Juárez style' to refer to this hairstyle.)

Sighing, he just brushed some of his hairs aside so they wouldn't fall on his face and left his hair disordered.

"Not so bad" he thought as he watched his reflection on the mirror.

He put on his shoes, took the backpack he'd prepared the night before, with a bottle of water, some snacks, his camera, some money (pesos and dollars) and his sunglasses, put on his cap and went downstairs to wait for her.

But he soon understood the naïve of his purpose. There, sitting on a couch at the living room was his sister María Fernanda. At the sound of his footsteps, she turned and smiled at him.

"_Buenos días hermano*" _she cheerfully said as she got up. (*Good morning brother)

"_Buenos días Mafer*" _he said as he kissed her cheek. (*Mafer: short for María Fernanda)

Turning again to the couch, the girl grabbed her purse and smiled.

"Ready for our awesome day together?" she asked.

Juan just laughed.

"Ready, let's go".

He opened the door of the house and María Fernanda got out. When he was locking it she started mumbling about how excited she was.

"Oh my, this is going to be awesome. We haven't been in Los Angeles like, in ages! It'll be like, totally awesome!" she said.

Remembering how influenceable his sister could be, he made a mental note of don't letting her spend so much time with Gilbert and Feliks.

It was 9:00 a.m. when they arrived to the bus station. Almost immediately they found a bus that was about to part to Los Angeles and bought tickets for it. The journey was quick though. Two hours later they were getting down at the station and taking a taxi to Beverly Hills. Why Beverly Hills? Because that's where Spago was, a Californian restaurant María Fernanda had grown not only to love but to be obsessed with.

_Seriously_, Juan thought every time they went, _how different can a Spago omelet taste from a homemade? _But he loved to see his little sister happy, so he just kept quiet.

They had a quick breakfast, paid the bill and rushed out of the restaurant, because María Fernanda wanted to visit as many stores as possible. She dragged her brother through crowded streets and into so many stores he lost count after 38. But she was pretty fast though. She raced into a store, gave a quick check at everything and if she saw something she liked she asked for it and went straight to the dressing rooms or to pay for it. If she didn't, she just took Juan's arm and got out, looking for the next one.

He didn't like shopping at all. If alone in Beverly Hills, he'd never even look at the stuff on display. He would never be alone in Beverly Hills to begin with. But she was certainly having fun. Whenever she saw something she really liked she would start jumping like a little girl and dragging him to see.

As the number of bags she received increased Juan started carrying some of them, until he had to hung his backpack correctly in order to have free both of his hands. She bought a little of everything. Dresses, shirts, shoes, accessories, stuffed animals (yes, they'd found a store of stuffed animals), cute notebooks, pens, photo frames…..she went out of her mind buying almost everything she saw.

How she paid for it? She had enough savings. Both Juan and María Fernanda saved money almost in the way Vash did. It was just that María Fernanda saved during a certain time and then spent it all in things she wanted, whereas Juan saved money and tried not to spend it in unnecessary stuff. He bought cheap food, wore simple clothes and changed the house' furniture until it was totally useless. He didn't find sense in buying things they didn't need, but he couldn't blame his sister. She was Hispanic Mexico after all. She'd been taught like that.

People often confused her as Juan's female counterpart, which wasn't completely wrong. But the truth was that Juan represented Mexico before the Spanish conquest, and María Fernanda represented Mexico after it.

He liked to call himself 'Pre-Hispanic Mexico' or 'Ancient Mexico'.

Juan lost sight of María Fernanda for a moment, but he then spot her inside a boutique holding like 3 dresses. He decided to wait for her on a near bench to rest for a while, but as soon as he closed his eyes he heard a loud voice.

"Juaaaaaan!" before he could react he was being crushed to death in a hug.

"Juan, buddy! It's been ages since ya' came around last time hahaha!" Alfred laughed.

"Can't….breathe" Juan managed.

"Eh? Oh sorry!" he let him go. Juan gasped for air.

"Hey buddy! Are ya' okay?" Alfred inquired.

Juan straightened.

"Yes, yes. Hello Alfred" he said.

"Hahaha Wassup dude? Long time no see!"

"Long time no see, Alfred" Juan replied.

"And like, what are ya' doin'? Shoppin'?" he looked mockingly at the bags he was holding.

"Oh no, no" he shook his head "these are…"

"Alfred!" they both turned to see María Fernanda, who was getting out of the store with another bag on her hands. Alfred's smile grew bigger.

"Yo Mafer!" he greeted and walked to her. Happily, María Fernanda threw her arms around the American and embraced him.

"How have you been? It's been ages!" she said.

"I know!" he replied.

María Fernanda pulled away from him and ran to Juan.

"Another?" he asked her.

"Oh come on, I still have enough money. I promise you it will be the last one" she smiled.

Juan just sighed.

"Fine" he said "give it here."

"No thanks, I want to carry this one" she said and turned to Alfred. "So, what have you done?" she asked.

"Eh, ah, me, well, I've just been hangin' around, buying games and somethin' to eat" he showed her the bag he had "Hahaha" he laughed nervously.

Juan raised an eyebrow. The face of the American was a slightly blushed. But then he remembered Mafer had just hugged him. Juan knew well that Alfred had a bit of a crush on María Fernanda, that's why he'd treated Juan a little more friendly over the last time. He secretly hopped to get to him.

"Vainly" Juan thought "I would never allow her to date an idiot like you."

"So, you guys hungry?" Alfred asked.

"Definitely" María Fernanda said.

"Yeah" Juan agreed.

"What would you say if we get some hamburgers? They go on me" he said.

Juan was afraid María Fernanda would accept. He knew she was a bit into him as well, but she just shook her head slightly.

"I'd say no. Sorry Alfred, but today's my day with my brother" she said, taking Juan's arm. He smiled.

"Oh, a'right. See ya later then" he said and walked away.

"See you!" María Fernanda said as she made Juan walk to the other direction.

"What's wrong?" Juan asked when they were quite away from Alfred.

"Nothing" she answered with her head down.

"Yeah, sure" he said. María Fernanda sighed.

"Fine, I just, don't want to be with him, that's all" she said.

"I thought you liked him" Juan brought up. She looked at him with wide eyes "What? You thought I didn't know? I'm your brother."

She sighed.

"Yeah, I do like him."

"And he likes you too" he said.

"As much as he can claim to like me I know he's still attached to Philippines."

"But, I thought they never had anything."

"They didn't. She loved him and he batted her. When she left he fell for her. It's like a novel" she made a small smile.

"It surely is" Juan agreed.

"I just wanted to be gentle. In fact, I was a little worried about coming. I feared we might find him around, and we did. Besides, Philippines is a good friend and I'm sure she hasn't forgotten about him. I don't want to interfere, I'm fine" she said. As crazy as she was at times, she was a good person…or nation….whatever.

"It's hard to imagine Alfred falling in love with anyone" Juan mentioned, trying to cheer her up.

She smiled.

"It is, isn't it? With someone that loud and carefree you don't think he can take anything seriously" she said.

"True."

They reached a park and sat on a bench, admiring the beauty of the place and taking pictures of it. Juan took out his snacks and they ate them together. After some minutes of silence he spoke.

"Any more stores you want to visit?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Then we should get going. I'm starving and this won't stop it for long."

"Me too, let's go then" she stood and he followed her. At the park entrance they caught a taxi and rode back to the station. They had to wait like half an hour for a bus to arrive, but once they got in the next they knew they were getting down.

"That was an incredibly fast journey" María Fernanda pointed while they walked out the station.

"Very" Juan agreed "It was much faster than the first. But there was less traffic along the highway and at the city entrance."

Tired of taking taxis they decided to walk to an establishment of 'El Pata' that was near the station. They had to wait a little for a table, but once they say the waiter immediately approached.

"_¿Qué les puedo ofrecer*?" _he asked. (*What can I offer you?)

Juan ordered pastor* tacos and María Fernanda bistec* and a 'volcán'*. They asked for a big jar of water, since they were really thirsty and a big variety of sauces. (*Pastor and bistec: styles of meat for tacos. Volcán: a dish from El Pata)

Their orders were soon delivered.

While they were eating Juan asked María Fernanda how she was going with her studies.

She dropped the taco she was about to chew on.

"Eh…fine" she said. Juan stared at her. He knew she was hiding something. She could never fool him.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She looked down at her plate.

"_Hermano_….there is something I want to ask you" she said, playing with her napkin.

Juan nodded.

"Sure, you can ask me anything."

María Fernanda took a deep breath and braced herself for her brother's reaction.

"Would you let me attend the W Academy?" she asked quickly, hopping Juan wouldn't understand her.

But he did.

His eyes widened and the meat fell from his mouth. He breathed and wiped the grease from his chin. Then he cleared his throat.

"What?" he asked, trying to sound calmed.

"Don't make me repeat it" she pleaded in a tiny voice. She'd just gathered enough courage to ask once. She didn't want to ask twice.

"Why do you want to go?" he asked.

"You already know" she said.

"And you already know you'll never put a foot in there" he snapped.

The W Academy not only hosted plenty of disgusting countries he didn't want to get close to María Fernanda, but they were divided in classes according to the continent they came from. And the America class was merely conformed by their Latin brothers. No problem with that though. The problem came in the treatment they received.

Even the 'nicest' European and Asian countries couldn't help but seeing them as the continent of weird, belated countries that (along with the African) were almost insignificant and at the mercy of bigger nations. Not to mention that asshole Alfred hanging around only to mortify and bad-influence her and that freakin' idiot Sebastián, waiting to approach to her. Apart from that guy Canada, who was rather quiet and calmed, the place was full of bad things.

Was he letting his little sister in there to live all that? No way in hell.

Cruel? Maybe. Mean? Probably. Awfully ridiculous? Could be. But he'd rather die than see her doing it.

"But Juan…" she started saying.

Juan raised his hand.

"I'm sorry Mafer. You know how much I love you and that I always try to make you happy. You get everything you ask me for. Everything _reasonable _you ask me for, but this is the one thing I cannot give you" he said.

María Fernanda's eyes got teary with rage.

"That's not fair! You can't forbid me to study!" she raised her voice a little.

"It's true, I can't. And I'm not doing it. You study, in a good school by the way. I only forbid you to attend to certain one" he said simply.

"You can't tell me what to do" she said, and bit her tongue as soon as the words left her mouth. Juan sighed. They'd had this talk many times.

"What makes you think so? You're old enough to be independent. You could live alone if you wanted and be your own part of the country separated from me. But as long as you have me for your older brother and actually accept that you're under my care, then I surely can tell you what to do at times" he sentenced and went back to his food, making clear the conversation was ended.

From there they ate in silence. María Fernanda felt mad at him. He could be so stubborn at times.

She'd always had a good education, given first by Antonio and his people and afterwards by Juan, when he adopted her as his little sister. Nowadays she attended to a private school in the city, pretending to be a human girl. And she enjoyed it, and was grateful with her brother for everything he was always doing for her.

But she wanted to try new things. She heard of the W Academy when she was younger and she begged Juan to send her there. He then had told her she wasn't ready. She thought he meant she needed higher grades to get in and for five years she studied hard and did her best to be a prominent student. But when she asked again if she could go, he told her she wasn't going there like, never.

Although he explained there were irregularities and troubling countries, she had gotten enraged when she saw all her effort had been vain. But since she just couldn't stay mad at him for long, she'd gotten over the crisis but not over the subject. Every now and then she tried to ask, though she always received the same answer.

They finished their tacos and paid the bill. When they got out of the restaurant Juan called a taxi.

"Do you think we missed the inauguration?" he asked after some time, as if they had never argued.

María Fernanda tried to ignore him, but she ended laughing and checking the pamphlet in her purse.

"Here says it ends at eight….and it's six thirty."

"Good, then we're just on time to take a look" he leaned forward to speak to the driver "_Disculpe, cambio de planes. __Podría llevarnos a la inauguración de *_(any archeological zone in Mexico City_). _

(*Excuse me, change of plans. Could you take us to the inauguration of….)

"_Claro, pero serán otros cincuenta pesos*" _the driver said. (*Sure, but it'll cost another fifty pesos)

Sometimes it was pointless to argue with taxi drivers about the excessive cost of their service, so Juan just nodded.

"_No hay problema, gracias*"_ he thanked and leaned back on his seat again. (*No problem, thank you)

Twenty minutes later, they were getting down at the entrance of the zone. They had to pay like a hundred pesos for the taxi, since the driver insisted that up to the point where they'd changed their mind the journey was worth fifty.

Juan just tossed him the cash and followed María Fernanda through the crowd. The inauguration speech was ending.

"We arrived on time" she whispered at him. He nodded.

Both of them found the speeches and formal acts rather boring, though Juan argued that the ones from his childhood were much better.

When the people started clapping they knew it was over. The crowd got access to the zone and Juan and María Fernanda spent some time exploring it. As always, María Fernanda asked her brother a million questions about the monuments, since he'd been there when they were built.

"And that one?" she asked, pointing to a big pyramid on the other side of a stone road.

"That's where the Emperor gave speeches to the people" he said.

"Like the guy at the beginning?"

"Yeah, more or less, but he was standing on where they made the sacrifices."

"….right. And, um…..ah that one! What was it for?" she approached to a cylindrical building with a dome "It's different from all the Aztec constructions I've seen."

"Because it's not Aztec, well, it was made by the Aztecs but it's not from their architecture. They made it a replica from a Mayan observatory" he explained.

"It's beautiful" María Fernanda admired it.

"It's not very accurate" Juan continued "Dad wanted to ask for Mayan architects to design it, but they refused to let anyone know the secrets of their constructions. Even Uncle Maya couldn't convince them of making a single exception, so the Aztec architects had to figure out by themselves how to make it. At the end it wasn't very bad, but of course, it's not as beautiful as a Mayan."

"I would've liked to see all that" she sighed.

Juan hugged her.

"Hey, you have your amazing things" he told her. She didn't say it aloud, but he knew she was a bit jealous that her architecture hadn't been like his.

"But anyway" she said, smiling again "We've seen everything and it's….seven! Juan, hurry! We'll miss the show!" she dragged him out of the zone and they ran to the bus station. Fortunately, the bus was just arriving. They jumped in and it closed the doors.

There was little traffic (something weird in Mexico City), so they reached the Zócalo in less than ten minutes. They got down a few blocks away and made it to the place just when they were giving the third call.

With some kind words and a cute smile, María Fernanda got two guys in the front row to let them their seats.

"We could stay behind" he said.

"Of course not! This is my favorite dance company, I want to be as close as possible" she replied.

The show was starting. It was going to be thematic. They would do a representation of the Mexican Revolution. That had been one of the only modern movements since the Spanish conquest that had seemed honest to Juan. All the others had been pure fake acts.

"Hey! Leona's dresses were cutter!" she suddenly muttered.

Juan laughed. She had always said that people had really no idea of how life was back then.

When the show ended María Fernanda approached to some of the dancers to ask them for pictures. Some of the guys winked at her or kissed her hand, making her blush.

When Juan got her to walk away her phone started ringing.

"_Hola?_" she answered "Antonio! Yes we are going, don't even doubt it. At nine? mmm" she checked her watch "I don't think we'll make it, the plane makes at least two hours….ten? Excellent! Yeah see you!" she hung up "Juan, grab your things, we're going to the airport."

After a two hour flight they were walking through the Madrid airport. A talkative taxi man drove them from the airport to the street they looked for. When they wanted to pay, he charged them less than what his services cost.

"_Así está bien*" _he said. (*It's fine)

"_Muchas gracias*" _they both said and got out of the taxi. (*Thank you very much)

They walked a little until they reached the end of the street.

"Here we are" Juan said.

"It´s even bigger than the last time" María Fernanda pointed.

Antonio´s house was a four-stories-tall mansion. It was surrounded by a huge garden with green grass and many types of flowers. On the backyard he had a pool facing the forest and on his attic was an incredible armory.

They stepped in front of the door. Before they could knock it burst open.

"¡_Mi niña!_" the cheerful Spaniard jumped out and threw his arms around María Fernanda. (*My girl!)

"Antonio!" María Fernanda hugged him tight.

"Jajaja ¡_Mi pequeña*!"_ Antonio laughed as he turned with her on his arms. (*That's a hard one. Pequeña means literally _little. _But here it could be translated like _little one_ or _my dear_. I let it up to you)

"Oh I've missed you so much!" María Fernanda cuddled against him.

"Me too _pequeña_" he said "Hey, Juan!" he pulled away from her and walked to him.

Juan stayed in front of them arm crossed and frowning. He had to be nice. He had at least to _try_ to be nice. He hated to argue with his sister. Even if they were little discussions he hated to see her face whenever it happened. They'd already had a discussion so far that day. If he wasn't nice to Antonio she would start complaining. Besides, he knew they had to get over it one day….one remote day.

"_Buenas noches_* Juan" Antonio said, pretending to be polite. (*Good night. In Spanish, good night can be used to salute someone you meet at night)

"_Tlapoyohualti *_Antonio" he replied dryly. (*An expression in náhuatl that also means Good night)

"How are you?"

"Fine. How about you?"

"Couldn't be better, because you're already here" he smiled while María Fernanda hugged him again.

Juan just stared at him.

"But, let's stop talking and come in. I'm sure you're hungry" Antonio continued.

María Fernanda nodded, same did Juan seconds after.

"Then go ahead. I have a delicious _cena*_ prepared" he turned and the three of them went inside the house. (*Dinner)

The place seemed even bigger inside. Just the ceiling of the first floor was almost as tall as their house….and they had a big house. It was decorated medieval style, with decorative swords and coats of arms hanging from the walls. The curtains were red with golden edges and designs. There were some pictures as well, most of them of him.

"As vain as always" Juan thought.

They reached a big door. Antonio pushed it, revealing a long table with chairs next to a fireplace. A big wall-size window let the moonlight through, giving the place a silvery shade.

Over the table were a few candles and porcelain tableware.

"No need for such things" Juan said in his mind.

"Oh I love this one!" María Fernanda took one of the plates and examined it.

Juan sighed. His sister would never agree with him on that matter.

"Jaja, I know _pequeña_, that's why I asked for it. Take seat" he told them as he sat himself.

They both took seat and immediately two servants approached to extend their napkins over their laps and took their bags and purses away.

"So" Antonio started "How have you two been? It's been a lot of time since you last visited me."

"You haven't visited us neither" Juan snapped. What, did he think they had to go every time he wanted?

"Juan" María Fernanda muttered.

"It's true" Antonio said "I haven't gone in a very long time as well, but I've been a little busy lately."

"So have we" Juan said.

"We understand" María Fernanda interfered "But the important is that we are here now, let´s just enjoy it."

"_Me parece perfecto*_" Antonio agreed. (*Literally, it means _it seems perfect to me_)

In that moment, the servants returned with three bowls they put in front of them.

"Thank you" María Fernanda told the man that had served her "What is this?" she asked Anotnio.

"A new dish from the country. Try it, it's quite good" he said.

Juan introduced the spoon into the soup, blew a little steam and put it into his mouth. It tasted good. Like a mixture of fish and spicy sauce. It had some rice floating.

"And?" Antonio inquired.

"It's delicious!" María Fernanda cheered.

"Did you like it Juan?" Antonio looked at him.

"It's good" he said simply.

"It's made from paella" Antonio smiled.

"From paella? How can you make soup from paella?" María Fernanda asked.

"Culinary secret _pequeña_" he winked.

Juan shook his head slightly.

The rest of the dinner Antonio kept talking animatedly with María Fernanda while Juan just concentrated on eating.

"Really?"

"I swear it!" María Fernanda laughed "You should have seen it, it was, like, super funny" she said.

Juan had lost clue of their conversation several hours ago. After the paella soup, they were served a plate of meat with vegetables and a cup of sangria. After it, Antonio asked for the dessert and the servants brought churros and hot chocolate.

While drinking and eating, Antonio and María Fernanda had extended their talking almost two hours after the dinner. Juan had never liked anything about Antonio, much less talking with him for more than 10 minutes. He always had the urge of insulting him or being rude somehow, which his sister hated. So, he'd concluded that staying quiet and not pay attention to him was the best way of being nice.

"Don't you agree Juan?" Antonio suddenly asked.

"Eh?" Juan blinked to return to reality, since he was lost on his thoughts.

"¿_Qué pasa Juan?_* You didn't hear a thing?" Antonio told him. (*It can be translated as_ what's wrong Juan?_)

"No, sorry" he answered.

"Luckily" María Fernanda muttered, but he heard it.

"How bad" Antonio said "We were talking about how Mafer's doing on school."

Why did that subject have to be touched precisely that day?

"Oh" he just said.

"Yeah, I was asking Mafer when does she plan to start on W Academy, but I think it's better to ask you, since you _now_ are in charge of that" he said. Juan bit his tongue. How he'd said it, _You now are in charge of that_, was life if he meant that he did a better job when he took care of her.

"She's doing well" he said "She hasn't had reports lately and she has good grades."

"Yeah I know that, and I'm proud of my little girl" he rubbed her hair.

Juan snorted.

"But" Antonio continued "You didn't answer my question."

"You never asked me anything" Juan snapped.

"Juan" María Fernanda muttered.

"Jajaja yeah right, I didn't. Then, Juan, when will Mafer start going to W Academy?" he asked.

"Never" Juan said.

"Ah I see….wait what?" Antonio's smile erased "What exactly do you mean with 'never'?"

"What you know that never means. _If_ you know it of course" Juan shrugged.

María Fernanda gave him a murderous look.

"Juan, W Academy is a place created for the nations. Every nation has to go there at least once on their lives" he said slowly.

"Who says it?"

"It doesn't matter who says it!" Antonio replied "Juan, she can't attend a human school forever. She'll have the appearance of a sixteen year old girl when she's almost five hundred. People won't believe she's in college or finishing high school. What do you think W Academy is for?"

"I know what it is for. But I also know how countries treat us. Do you think I'm letting her in there?"

"And according to you, how countries treat you?"

Juan glared at him.

"Oka okay" Antonio raised his hands "I admit there are a few ones who dislike Latin countries. But not everyone does. And if you don't believe me, ask Raquel or Verónica how they do at school. Ask Sebastián if he's mistreated."

María Fernanda made a squeaking sound and looked at her brother. At the name of Sebastián he tensed and clenched one fist behind his back.

"The point is" Antonio continued "That not everything is like you think Juan. Some of them may have even changed in the last time. Anyway you have to let her try new things."

"And if she regrets she tried those new things?" Juan replied.

María Fernanda observed both of them and kept quiet. Whatever she said would start a fight….a worst fight, either if she backed Antonio or her brother…or no one.

She planned to stay that way until Antonio addressed her.

"Well, then I guess the real question is for her. Mafer, tell me in all honesty, do you want to go to W Academy?" he asked her.

Oh no. This was no good. She glanced at her brother. He was looking at Antonio.

"Well…" she started.

"She does" Juan said suddenly "She may not say it out of fear that I get mad but she does want to go. And we talked of it this afternoon. She already knows the reasons why I don't let her."

"Well…yes" she said.

"Then why don't you let her give it a try?" Antonio asked.

"You're starting with that again, I've just told you…."

"_Oye_,_ espera*. _Listen first. What I'm saying is that you let her go some time, let's say a year, and see how everything goes. If you still don't change your mind about it you take her out immediately. But if she does well and everything's ok then she can stay. What do you say?" he looked at them both.

(*Means _Hey wait_)

Juan wanted to frown. He hated when Antonio was right. And right now he was so right. Maybe he was a little inconsiderate with her. But she was his little sister. It was natural that he felt overprotective towards her, even with such a stupid thing as a school. Finally he just sighed.

"Sounds fair" he said.

María Fernanda stared at him.

"W-what?"

"I said" Juan approached to her "That sounds fair to try the Academy" he said.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" she screamed and hugged him even tighter than what Alfred had.

Antonio laughed.

"You are the best brother in the whole world!" she said crushing him and jumping.

"Yes, yes, but it will only be a year" he told her.

"It's okay! I love you so, so, so very much!"

"Well, well, what about me?" Antonio asked.

María Fernanda ran to him and hugged him as well.

"Thank you so much Antonio!" she said.

"_De nada pequeña_*." (*De nada means _You're welcome_)

She smiled and pulled away from him, just to embrace her brother again.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you a thousand times" she said.

Juan smiled and stroked her face. He loved to see her smiling.

"You're welcome _hermanita_" he kissed her forehead. (*In Spanish, 'hermanita' is like saying _sissy_)

"Well" Antonio said, being his cheerful self again "with this matter solved it's time to go to sleep."

"Yeah" Juan separated a little from María Fernanda "We should get going."

"Going? _No señor_, I'm not letting you fly across the sea at midnight. You're staying here" Antonio sentenced. (*No señor literally means _no sir, _but it can be translated as _no way_)

"But…."

"No excuses" Antonio said.

Juan sighed.

"Alright, I guess we can take the first flight in the morning" Juan sighed.

"Excellent…" Antonio yawned "Well, I don't know you but I'm very tired. I'm going to bed now. You know the place, same rooms, clothes are where always…._Buenas noches_*" he left the room and they heard his steps on the stairs.

(*Means _Good night _or _Night night_)

"_Buenas noches _Antonio" María Fernanda shouted from the dining room.

"Well, let's go to sleep" Juan said. She nodded and they went upstairs, she still hugging him.

The next morning they left after breakfast. Around mid day they were opening the door of their house.

"Finally home" Juan threw himself at the couch.

"Yes" María Fernanda sat on the other "I want to stay home all day."

"But we can´t" Juan stood "We need to fix a lot of things" he said.

Maria Fernanda stared blankly at him.

"Like, what things?"

Juan smiled.

"Don't you want to go to the W Academy on August?" he reminded.

She smiled and jumped up.

"Let's go then!" she said cheerfully and took his arm.

**A/N: Well, several things.**

**First, I want to say that I have no idea if Himaruya-sama will actually include Mexico as an official character. But I thought it'd be nice to picture two Mexicos. (I imagine them more or less like in the picture. Juan's hair a little darker and without glasses) Pre-Hispanic and Hispanic (If this still troubles you, hold on).**

**Second, the matter of the distances. I know you can't possibly go from Mexico to Spain and to US in two hours, but let's imagine you can xD**

**And finally, I had planned to explain a lot more things on here, but it would've been an **_**even **_**longer shot. Instead, while I was writing this I got an idea for a story (won´t tell you because it's such an awesome idea….ok no, joking :P) and I will start working on it as soon as possible. There I will explain everything you don't understand, like the thing with Hispanic and Pre-Hispanic, who are Raquel, Verónica and Sebastián, etc. **

**And finally, (now really) Thanks for reading **** and I hope you'll read the story ;)**


	2. Author's Note

**A/N: Hello there! Well, first of all I want to thank to those who read the one-shot and to those who took the time to review it. It means a lot to me knowing you guys like it. **

**And now, remember that story I told you about? Well, I'm here to tell you that I may post the first chapter on these days. I still haven't thought of a title but you just have to click on my stories and you'll know which one it is right away! (For I have quite a few stories….3 actually :P)**

**And another important thing: be patient with me. I'm one of those persons whose mind goes at a thousand miles per hour and wants to do everything in that moment. I have a world of stories that I've just started but never continued. The ones I've published are in the same conditions. I haven't finished writing a chapter when I'm already thinking of another story and I start it, and then I continue with the chapter of another story, and then I go back to the last story and….well, in a few words, I'm a mess. **

**So, if you see I spend a long time without updating you know why it is. It can be either that or me going through a writer's block or being engulfed by school….or all three (Since I love writing it's hard for me to be lazy about it, but that can be as well).**

**But, enough of my pathetic excuses. Just wanted to say that and, of course, read my stories and review. I like to know what you think of my work. Criticism is welcome (constructive criticism please).**

**See you ;) **


End file.
